Sabrina, the Teenage Witch
Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (Cartoon) 'Plot' The series follows a teenaged witch who likes to hang out and fight enemies using her magical powers, without letting her friends at Riverdale High find out. The show's opening strapline is: "Once upon a time, there were three witches, who lived in the little town of Riverdale. Two aunts, Hilda and Zelda, are choosing the ingredients to create an evil wicked witch. But suddenly, Zelda bumped right into Hilda and accidentally added beautiful girls' stuff as an extra ingredient. Thus, the grooviest teenage witch was born. She has white hair with a pink headband, and blue eyes. She wears a blue dress with a black belt and black shoes. She loves to goof off and battle evil forces using her ultra magical powers. It so happens that this is the first bewitching American superhero — Sabrina, the teenage witch!" 'Episode List' The New Archie and Sabrina Hour 'Plot' Rebroadcasting segments from The Archie Show, as well as brand-new segments featuring Sabrina, the Teenage Witch. The show's format featured three segments per episode: a 15-minute one, a 30-minute one, and another 15-minute one—with the segments separated by songs (two songs per episode) and the first segment invariably featuring and emphasizing Sabrina. Archie's Bang Shang Lollapalooza Show featured Archie's Gang solving mysteries around Riverdale (each 30-minute segment), while Superwitch featured Sabrina solving mysteries using her powers (each pair of 15-minute segments); each show featured one song per episode. 'Episode List' Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (Live Action) Spanish Title: Sabrina, La Bruja Adolescente (Latin America) / Sabrina, Cosas de Brujas (Spain) Italian Title: Sabrina, vita da strega French Title: Sabrina, l'apprentie sorcière German Title: Sabrina – Total Verhext! 'Plot' 'First Season' The pilot episode opens with Sabrina asleep on her 16th birthday, levitating above her bed. In the morning, her aunts reveal to her that she is a witch, but Sabrina does not believe them until she has a magical talk with her father from inside a book, where her father reveals that he is a witch and her mother is mortal. It is also revealed that Sabrina cannot see her mother, who is in Peru for two years, or her mother will be transformed into a ball of wax. After a rough day at school, Sabrina accidentally turns Libby Chesler, the most popular girl in school, into a pineapple. Fearing that she will appear "weird" to her crush, Harvey Kinkle, Sabrina asks the Witches Council to let her relive that day. The first season follows Sabrina as she tries to keep the balance between being a teenager and having magical powers. Sabrina's friend Jenny Kelley and her teacher, Mr. Pool, both exit the series without explanation after this season. 'Second Season' At the beginning of the second season, Sabrina turns seventeen and learns that she must earn her witch's license or otherwise lose her magic. However, she neglects her aunts' warnings to study for the test to obtain the license and consequently fails it. She then has to attend witch boot camp to earn the chance to take a makeup test. She passes the makeup test, but only receives a learner's permit. Her aunts explain that she will be able to earn her license when she turns eighteen ("when she can pay for the insurance") and that she will be tested throughout the year by a Quizmaster, a witch whose job is to instruct witches earning their licenses. Also introduced during the second season are Sabrina's neurotic friend Valerie and the new school vice principal Mr. Kraft, who finds Sabrina to be very odd. 'Third Season' At the beginning of the third season, Sabrina earns her license, but then learns that in order to use her license, she must solve her family's secret. Throughout the season, family members visit her and provide clues. At the end of the season, she solves the family secret ("Every member of the Spellman family is born with a twin"). Both Valerie and Libby exit the series after the end of the third season. 'Fourth Season' At the beginning of the fourth season, Sabrina is assigned to be a mentor, which is like a Quizmaster, except "Quizmasters get paid".8 Sabrina's charge is Dreama, a witch newly immigrated from the Other Realm. A new student, Brad Alcero, transfers to Sabrina's school. Because Brad has a witch-hunter gene (which allows him to turn a witch into a mouse if the witch reveals his/her magic), Sabrina must keep herself and Dreama from using magic in front of Brad. Also, Sabrina begins working at Bean There, Brewed That, a coffee shop, where she meets and is attracted to Josh (played by David Lascher), a college student who is the manager of the shop, which leads to her kissing him and thus cheating on Harvey who ends their relationship, but they soon get back together. Both Dreama and Brad are written out of the series without explanation over the course of the season. At the end of the season, Harvey reaches his "spell quota" (meaning that no spells can be used on him anymore) and discovers that Sabrina is a witch, and later breaks up with Sabrina off screen and is written out of the show prior to the start of the next season. Sabina, Harvey, Valerie, Libby. 'Fifth Season' At the beginning of the fifth season, Sabrina starts college at Adams College and moves out of her aunts' house and into a house with other students at Adams. Her roommates are Morgan Cavanaugh, a shallow girl (played by Elisa Donovan); Roxie King (played by Soleil Moon Frye), asocial feminist; and Miles Goodman (played by Trevor Lissauer), a geek who is obsessed with science fiction and the paranormal. Hilda and Zelda, feeling lonely since Sabrina moved out, find ways to stay close to her. Hilda buys the coffee shop where Sabrina works and Zelda becomes a professor at Adams and starts dating Sabrina's English professor. The season ends with Sabrina and Josh giving into their feelings and sharing a passionate kiss. 'Sixth Season' At the beginning of the sixth season Josh and Sabrina get together but soon face a tough decision when Josh is tempted to move abroad to work as a photographer. Things are made even more complicated between them when Sabrina's ex-boyfriend from high school, Harvey, reappears, this time dating Sabrina's roommate Morgan. At the end of the sixth season, Sabrina agrees to sacrifice her one true love in order to save Hilda after the latter literally falls to pieces after Sabrina sabotages her relationship. Hilda recovers and is married, but Sabrina then falls to pieces when Josh, Harvey, and an attractive waiter announce they are all moving away and will never see her again. 'Seventh Season' At the beginning of the seventh and final season, Sabrina is put back together after her Aunt Zelda sacrifices her adult years to save Sabrina. At this point, Zelda, Hilda, Miles, and Josh are written out of the show and Morgan and Roxie move into Hilda and Zelda's old house. Sabrina gets a job as a writer for the entertainment magazine Scorch, but this storyline and all the associated characters are dropped midway through the season. Sabrina then meets Aaron, the man to whom she becomes engaged. In the series finale Sabrina calls off her wedding with Aaron and runs off with Harvey, her soul mate, at 12:36, which is the time of day they first met and is a plot point in the season one episode As Westbridge Turns. 'Episode List (Seasons 1, 2 and 3)' 'Episode List (Seasons 4, 5, 6 and 7)' 'Movies' 'First Movie: Sabrina the Teenage Witch' Airdate: April 7, 1996 The movie centers around Sabrina Sawyer, who is sent to live with her eccentric aunts in Riverdale. On her 16th birthday, Sabrina discovers that she is a witch. Sabrina then develops a crush on Seth, the cutest boy in school who happens to be dating Katie La More, the school's "Queen Bee". Sabrina has to find a way to use her newly discovered magical power to get Seth to notice her, but at the same time not cast a love spell, which could backfire on her. After Katie dumps Seth, he starts to notice Sabrina. Sabrina is able to use her magic to win a track competition and get Seth to ask her to the Spring fling. Katie discovers Sabrina's secret and sets out to let everyone know what Sabrina is. Sabrina has to use her magic to turn Katie into a poodle to stop her but later changes her back. All the while, Harvey likes Sabrina and waits to see if she will have a change of heart and start to notice him. The story ends happily with Sabrina and Harvey together at the dance. 'Second Movie: Sabrina Goes to Rome' Airdate: October 4, 1998 If Sabrina cannot open a mysterious antique gold locket and release the power trapped within, her Aunt Sophia will be lost forever. "The secret to the locket lies in Rome", says her father. Sabrina heads for Italy and the Eternal City of Rome, for what was supposed to be "two cat-less weeks" to herself, is accompanied by stowaway, Salem in her backpack. Sabrina finds an unexpected roommate: Gwen, a British witch with a talking guinea pig named Stonehenge (nicknamed "Stony").At the inn she stays at, she learns that her Aunt Sophia was banished and trapped in the locket because she fell in love with a mortal who betrayed Sophia and revealed to a friend that she was a witch.Later while travelling the city, she meets Paul, the gorgeous American photographer who grabs her before she falls into the famous Trevi Fountain.Together, Sabrina and Gwen set out to solve the mystery of the locket. When Paul and his friend Travis witness Sabrina doing magic,(while turning a walking statue to stone that Gwen brought life by accident) they come up with an idea to sell the story. In the end Paul doesn't betray Sabrina, which sets Aunt Sophia free, as the locket says "Trust your heart". 'Third Movie: Sabrina, Down Under' Airdate: September 26, 1999 Sabrina travels to Australia's Great Barrier Reef with Gwen, a fellow witch from England, for a week-long vacation where they try to help protect a hidden mermaid colony whose habitat is threatened by ocean pollution, and by local marine biologist Dr. Julian Martin, who is determined to find the colony as his claim to fame. While Sabrina finds a friendship with Barnaby, a "merman" from the mermaid colony, Salem the cat finds a possible romance with another witch-turned-into-a-cat named Hilary, but finds Sabrina's problems interfering with his plans. In order to prevent Julian from launching a search for the mermaid colony, she casts a spell to create a storm to keep him in port, which succeeds except that a lightning bolt knocks Sabrina unconscious, and when she comes to she learns she has lost her powers, at least temporarily. Sabrina: The Animated Series 'First Season: Sabrina: The animated Series' Spanish Title: Sabrina: la serie animada Italian Title: Sabrina (serie animata) French Title: Sabrina (série télévisée d'animation) German Title: Simsalabim Sabrina It is the spin-off to Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, the sitcom. This cartoon was completely different from the show itself. It featured our main character Sabrina except as a 12 year-old in Jr. High School just developing her powers. Her best friends are Chloe Flan and Harvey Dwight Kinkle. Chloe is the only mortal that knows that Sabrina is a witch, and Harvey is still Sabrina's secret crush. Together they have many adventures. Her rival is Gem Stone, the equivalent of Libby Chessler from the original show, and is incredibly rich. She still has the same aunts: Hilda and Zelda Spellman except they are teenagers, and she has an additional household member, Uncle Quigley. In this show even though Sabrina has her magic, she relies on a Spookie Jar to sometimes to help her cast spells. All of these characters help make the show as great as it was. 'Movie: Sabrina: Friends Forever' Airdate: October 6, 2002 Sabrina is turning 13 years old receiving her first magic wand from Enchantra herself and as custom for all witchlings, she's off to the Witch Academy to learn the three principles of witchdom (to use magic wisely, be true to one's friends, and be true to one's self). Feeling inferior because she's only a half-witch, Sabrina conceals her mixed heritage and manages to rise to a position of popularity. Sabrina joins her new friends in making fun of Nicole Candler, a "bookworm" who doesn't fit in, but, when Sabrina discovers that Nicole is a half-witch like herself, the pair become good friends. Sabrina's other friends figure something is going on between Sabrina and Nicole and set out to prove that Nicole is a half witch. They accomplish this by levitating up to a tree outside and find the half star on her hand. Nicole is ridiculed to the point that there is no end in plain view for Nicole. Sabrina visits Nicole in her door room and come together and begin their journey to the witches' realm in hopes of becoming full witches. Entering the witches' realm, Sabrina and Nicole stumble upon a witch with three doors leading to three fantasy worlds. Both girls enter the first door and become mermaids. Making their way back to the realm, they try the second door which makes them figure skaters. After skating into a Hockey net, a hockey player appears on the ice and shoots pucks into the net where both girls are in. the girls throw a few pucks at the hockey player in frustration and a hockey brawl takes place. Sabrina and Nicole escape from the pile and exit back into the realm. They go into the third and final door where they meet two princes and begin to dance. Enchantra finds out from the witch academy the two girls are in the realm and sends two of her minions to get them. Sabrina and Nicole reach the great wish-granting wisdom tree in the witches' realm. Sabrina steps forward first to make her wish and asks to be a full witch. Her wish is granted; by taking Nicole's half-witch powers. This makes Nicole a mortal and consequently turns her to stone since a mortal can't be in the witches' realm. Sabrina asks the tree to change her back, but it can't because the deed has already been done. It tells her that only a certain amulet can help her. Salem has told her that his collar is just this kind of artifact, so Sabrina hurriedly seeks him out. Unfortunately, he lied and she is unable to save Nicole. Distraught, she is about to turn herself into stone when she is stopped by Enchantra, who is touched by her unselfish action and breaks the spell on Nicole, returning both girls to half-witches in the process. At the graduation ceremony, Sabrina chides the school for making fun of Nicole because of her heritage, and reveals that she herself is a half-witch. 'Second Season: Sabrina's Secret Life' French Title: Le Secret de Sabrina Portuguese Title: Sabrina, Escola de Bruxas (Portugal) / Segredos da Bruxinha Sabrina (Brasil) In the series, Sabrina is a fourteen-year-old teenager attending Greendale High School. Chloe has moved away, and Gem Stone attends a private school far away from Greendale. Sabrina's new best friend is a girl named Maritza; additionally, Sabrina still has a crush on her friend Harvey.. Although Sabrina's Secret Life is set during her high school years, Sabrina's magic is portrayed as weaker than it was in Sabrina, the Animated Series. Unlike the previous series where Sabrina made magic with a wave of her hand and an incantation, here she uses a wand to cast spells. Most of the original voice cast did not return for this series. 'Episode List' Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch Italian Title: Sabrina vita da strega (serie animata) German Title: Sabrina – Verhext nochmal! 'Plot' The series tells the story of young blonde-haired teenager named Sabrina. Since she was born half witch and half human, she lives a double life as a normal high school student and the other as a sorceress-in-training in the magical world. Once her two worlds collide, Sabrina is the only one who has the ability to battle her enemies while attempting to maintain her secret identity as a witch from all of the humans around her. Unlike previous versions, Sabrina is shown to be a witch princess; destined to rule all of the magical world one day as queen. A black cat Salem is a spy sent by Enchantra to make Sabrina's life in the human world hard enough to live in the witch world permanently in order for Enchantra to drain Sabrina of her great magical powers to become the strongest and most powerful sorceress in all of Witch World. 'Episode List' Category:Live Action Category:Cartoon Category:1990-1999 Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019 Category:English Live Action Category:English Cartoon Category:1970-1979 Category:Sabrina, the Teenage Witch Page Category:Canadian Cartoon Category:American Cartoon Category:American Live Action Category:French Cartoon